One Big Happy Family
by curlyhair37
Summary: I HAVE DECIDED TO REWRITE THE WHOLE STORY! IT IS BETTER THAN BEFORE! Sakura returns to Konoha with Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara; her boys . She holds a grudge against the Konoha 11 after what they did to her. Can they regain her trust before things get worse? And before a new threat to Konoha forms? Slight cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO I"M BACK! :D I have read over the story, and personally, I disliked it completely. So I decide to rewrite it and while doing so, I found my inspiration once again! :''D Please be gentle, I think this is way better than the old version! It still has the same plot set up so dont worry! Review if you want more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

I passionately glared at the dirt as I loosened it with the stick in my hand. I did not completely understand why I was forced to be here with them. Why Shishou wanted all of us to "bond" on this camping trip had confused me. We all hated each other, it was a mutual understanding, she was the only one that didn't understand that. I guess you could say that the battle lines had been drawn and everyone chose their side. My so-called friends had left me when I had needed them the most, turned on me in a blink of an eye. That was another thing that had stumped me. They had turned on me because of a rumor… a stupid, outrageous, sinister, idiotic rumor! Ironically though, I found this whole situation hilarious.

When they had made a big fuss about me returning with me team, _that_ was comical. Shishou had welcomed my team into Konoha with open arms, and so did most of the village, they were the only ones who didn't. I enjoyed seeing them get all worked up about something they couldn't put a stop to. So what if bringing in four Akatsuki members was a bad idea; As long as I said they were good, Shishou gave them a chance, even Naruto couldn't stop that. I felt a sudden poke on my arm that had interrupted from my thoughts. I looked up at a grinning blue face hovering over me.

"Pinky, you okay?" Kisame asked, looking some what concerned, "You seem upset."

"I'm fine… I just want to be home…" I said as I looked back down at the dirt.

"It's okay forehead," He said as he patted me on the head, "We'll be back to Konoha soon."

I felt my eye begin to twitch uncontrollably, my head slowly turned back towards him.

"What did you call me…?" I hissed at him.

"Pinky?" He questioned, confused.

"…Not that…"

"…Oh, you're talking about the nickname… _forehead_." He mocked with a devious grin on his face.

That was my breaking point. After thinking about all of the messed up things that had happened in my life, I was all worked up. Kisame knew exactly how to push my buttons but this time he pushed them at the wrong time. I closed my eyes, clenched my fist, and took a deep breath. I had tried reasoning with my inner self but she was as angry as I was.

"What forehead? You don't like your nickna-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because the breath was knocked out of him. His body violently smacked into a nearby tree making a loud noise that gathered everyone's attention. I awkwardly stood there as Kisame's body motionlessly laid on the ground and everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't know how to handle situation so I did what I thought was right, I left. I just walked away into the forest, away from everyone. I thought if I wasn't around that group that all the pain they cause would just disappear, even just for a little while…

"That was not called for, it's not his fault we're here." A familiar voice said behind me. I spun around to find myself facing Itachi, a distance of a few feet between us.

"I know, he just set me off. Everything is just bad right now…"

"I understand that but you can't take it out on him. He's not the one who had hurt you." Itachi said in a calm tone. I sighed looking up at him, he was completely right…

"…I can't trust them…" I said after a moment of silence. "I can't see myself being the same way I used to be with them. They act as if they had done nothing wrong… I would just rather be home, not having to deal with them. Being around them just makes me think of the past and everything that had happened…" I said a little more softly. Tears stung my eyes, threatening to fall, but it was no use trying to hold them back. I had held everything in for way to long…

"I know," Itachi said softly as he came closer to me, pulling me into a hug. "They fail to realize how much harm they have done to you, and until they realize they're mistakes, they don't deserve your forgiveness nor your friendship."

I sobbed into Itachi's chest as the sadness completely washed over me. Everything felt so weird, so different. I had never expected to lose everyone that meant the most to me…

"I know it's hard but I think we should go back to the others now…" Itachi said as he broke out of the hug.

I nodded looking downward as he led me back to where the group was. I had tried to stop crying but I couldn't help myself; I felt so sad and the tears were just poring down my face. As we reached the camp site, everyone looked up at me with worried expressions. I calmly sat down, away from everyone, and looked around, trying to spot Kisame. When I caught sight of him I mouthed the words '_I'm sorry' _from where I was sitting. He nodded understanding my current situation but I felt bad for acting that way towards him, which had only made me cry more. None of the Konoha ninjas had moved or tried saying something to me, they all sat there staring at me with awed expressions. Of course, the blonde ninja had to dared to speak up after no one else had.

"Sakura-chan… are you okay?" He asked, looking up at my face.

I stared at him, expressionless. _'Was I okay?' _I couldn't process that question through my head. It was a very idiotic question… _'Was I okay?_' No, I was hysterically crying and was beginning to hyperventilate, I did not fall into the category of being _OK. _Despite of everything, I couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

"That was the first time you have talked directly to me in years… the first time any of you have…and you have the nerve to call me _Sakura-chan_?" I snapped, tears from anger now streaming down my face.

"I-I-I… I'm sor-" Naruto tried speaking but I didn't want to hear it.

"You're what? You're sorry? Is that what you're trying to say?" I said glaring at him. "And what are you sorry for? Is it for abandoning me…or is it for making my life a living hell… or is it for turning everyone against me over a rumor… Which one is it Naruto? You can't expect me just to move on right? You should understand, out of everyone, how this pain feels; How it feels to be hated for something that you had no control of, no part in." I spat at him viciously. He stared at me wide-eyed, his mouth lightly ajar, not knowing what to say.

"...My besfriend…" I laughed sarcastically, "Some best friend you were…" I turned around my back facing him. I gave a hatred look at everyone on his side of the camp.

"I'm not dealing with this crap anymore, I'll see you guys at home." I said to Itachi and the rest of my team members. I swiftly jumped up and began running in the tree tops as fast as I could. As tree tops turned into roofs, I felt some what relieved… just a small bit. I didn't know where I was exactly going into Konoha but I just let my legs take me there. I felt bitter… and angry… and crushed… and all of these other depressing emotions a person can feel. I was emotionally drained and I could not stop crying. As much as I forced myself to stop I couldn't…

I felt my legs stop suddenly and my body violently crashed into a window. I laid in a room motionless with glass covering me.

"Sakura!" I heard a frantic voice scream. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to get up… I couldn't even if I wanted to. My body was completely numb and everything just hurt, I was emotionally _**and**_ physically messed up.

"Sakura what happened to you?" It was Shishou. I didn't know how I brought myself to her office but I was glad I did. I felt her lift up my head and put it in her lap; She gently stroked my hair, whispering softly to me. It was weird for her to act like this but ever since my parents had died she had taken me in. She was my mom now, she was one of the only things I had left…

"Shizune! I need medical attention quickly!" She screamed as I felt her hand move over my arms softly. I wanted just to go to sleep, to forget everything that had happened today. I could be healed physically but emotionally… that was a different story. Sleep began to sound better and better as each second went by. I felt myself drifting, sleep was exactly what I needed…

"Sakura…" I felt Shishou shake me, "You have to stay up, you can't go to sleep…" But by the time she said that it was to late, the blackness completely washed over me…

* * *

**Well! What did ya think? Review & let me know! Go ahead and press that magical button! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it has been a while but here is Chapter 2. If it makes you happy, I started Chapter 3 already so you will not have to wait as long! I hope you enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own.**

* * *

The light was too bright, I just wanted to go back to sleep but it seemed as if the light in the room would not let me. Wait, I did not even know where I was or what happened to me after I passed out. I woke up with a jolt and nervously looked around me at my surroundings. I was in the hospital; I knew it as soon as I glanced at the white walls. The door to my room swung open and the boys walked in; only Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame of course.

"Sakura-hime seems fine Itachi! Why is she even here?" Sasori said as he ran to my side. "She should be home with us."

"Tsunade-sama said she just wanted to make sure Sakura was all right before she allowed her to return home."

"What happened..?" I croaked out, my voice sounded horrible and it was such a strain to even get those two words out. My head began to pound and my body began to ache with pain, it was beginning to get difficult for me to keep my eyes open again.

"Well Pinky," Kisame said with a laugh, "You sent me flying into a tree and stormed off into the woods, Itachi found you and brought you back to the campgrounds, you were crying and cursed out the Uzumaki brat, and then you ran all the way home and managed to throw yourself into Tsunade's office by using the window... which was closed by the way."

A small smile crept on my face, amused by the way he told about the events that happened the previous night. I grabbed my head in pain as my headache continued to pound against my skull.

"You should stay in bed Sakura, until Tsunade says otherwise, you do not look so well." Itachi said as he placed the back of his hand on my head, acting all mother-like towards me.

"I'm fine!" I said while trying to push my self to sit upright which was extremely difficult. "Don't we have a mission today?"

"Yes, but you do not anymore so sit back and relax."

"What do you mean I don't!?" I yelled, obviously upset, "If I'm not going, who is!?"

"Neji Hyuga." Kisame said in a rather bored tone.

"Are you serious? Shishou gave it to one of them!?" I began to get out of the bed but as soon as I tried to stand up on my own my legs caved in allowing me to fall.

Itachi caught me and placed me back on the hospital bed, "See, you are not strong enough to go Sakura. Just sit this one out."

I sighed but I knew Itachi was right, he always was. I laid back in the bed and looked over at my boys, "Okay. You guys go but just be careful, alright?"

"We will be fine Pinky. No need to worry about us." Kisame said as he began to stand up from the chair, "Just try to take care of yourself. No escaping out of the hospital." And with that, they began to leave but little did they know that was exactly what I was planning to do.

* * *

Sakura waited a few minutes before getting up out of the bed again. She stood up straight and steadied herself before opening the window in her room. She still had the hospital gown on and that only made it more difficult for her to escape. Sakura climbed out the window, on to the roof of the hospital. She had to make her way to Tsunade's office and that was a couple of roof tops away. She crawled on top of the buildings making sure not to fall or be seen. Sakura finally made it to the roof of Tsunade's office and carefully brought herself through the window, which she had made sure was open. She gently dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. Sakura stood up straight, a bit wobbly at first but kept her balance.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

Sakura failed to realize that Tsunade was in her office and she was having a meeting... with Naruto out of all people

"I ... um... I kind of snuck out of the hospital Shishou." Sakura said softly as she played with her fingers. Of course that was easy to figure out though because of the hospital gown that she still had on.

"Excuse us Naruto, can we have a moment?" Tsunade said as she stood up from behind her desk.

Naruto nodded and then exited out of the doors as Sakura watched him go. She had a disgusted look upon her face as he passed her, she was restraining herself from punching him.

"Now Sakura, why would you do that. You still don't look well." Tsunade walked over to wear Sakura was and rested her hand upon Sakura's forehead. "You seem better but I don't think you should be walking around right now."

"Why would you give the mission to Neji?" Sakura blurted out. "You know we don't get along with them."

"That is exactly why I gave the mission to Neji," Tsunade said as she returned to her desk, "Did you hear how you called your friends, _them_."

"We are not friends, they made that clear a long time ago." Sakura spat, glaring at the ground.

"Sakura, I understand that they hurt you but the only way we can make this better for everyone is if we try to move forward. These little things, like going on missions together, will hopefully start to solve this feud that is going on between everyone."

Sakura shook her head, Tsunade did not understand how she felt, the pain her so-called friends put her through. They didn't even have the decency to apologize to her and that is what bothered her the most. Sakura was not going to argue with Tsunade about it though, it was futile.

"When will they be back?" Sakura asked, changing the subject of their conversation.

"Tomorrow morning with the boy."

Sakura nodded and walked over to Tsunade's desk. She sat down on the floor next to the chair Tsunade was sitting in and rested her head upon her Shishou's lap. Her head was still pounding but she did not want to go back to the hospital, she didn't mind being there as long as she wasn't the patient. Tsunade began to softly stroke Sakura's hair as she went back to her paper work.

"I have to call Naruto back in Sakura." Tsunade told Sakura quietly. Sakura nodded slightly, she did not like Naruto but she understood that Tsunade was speaking with him first before she even arrived at her office.

"Naruto, you may come back in." Tsunade yelled as Sakura winced at her loud voice, her headache was still bothering her.

Naruto walked back in the room, softly shutting the door behind him. He looked over at Sakura who was seated on the floor next to Tsunade. She had her eyes closed and a pained expression washed over her face. She looked so helpless to him, so hurt and he couldn't help but feel guilty inside. There was much he wanted to apologize to her for, it was too late for him though, there was no possible way to make up for all the horrible things he did in the past to her.

"Naruto, the boy will either stay at the Konoha 11 house or at the Uchiha Compound with Sakura, Itachi, and the rest of them; My decision hasn't been made up at this moment." Tsunade said as she shuffled through the paperwork on her desk.

"He can stay with us Shishou. There's no room at the Konoha 11 house." Sakura said softly.

"We have an open ro-" Naruto cut himself off before he finished the sentence. It was true that they did have an open room in the house but it was Sakura's room before they made her leave the house.

Sakura knew what Naruto was going to say, he didn't need to finish his sentence. It hurt her to know they were planning to give her room away when she had stayed there for years. She felt as if they were just trying to replace her, to forget that she even had a part in the house. She pushed these feelings of hurt to the side though, they wanted to forget about her and her intentions were mutual.

"They have an open room," Sakura said bitterly, "The boy can stay there if you would like. I am sure that he will make lots of friends there. Hopefully, they won't outcast him like they do to ever-"

"Sakura that's enough!" Tsunade snapped, cutting off Sakura who was fuming.

"It's the truth Shishou." Sakura said as she got up off of the floor. Sakura walked past Naruto, not even glancing his way, towards the window that she entered.

"Where are you going Sakura? You apologize to Naruto now!" Tsunade said as she slammed her fist down on the desk, leaving a giant dent on the surface.

Sakura stopped short, she gripped her fist and her jaw tightened when hearing the orders from Tsunade. She didn't want to apologize him, it should have been the other way around! Sakura knew how angry Tsunade would be if she did not apologize but she refused to do so, and she was weighing out the end results in her mind.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said as she fought back tears that stung her eyes. She jumped out the window and softly hit the ground with a thump. She collapsed on the ground, her body shooting with pain. She slowly began to bring herself to her feet but she was hurting all over.

"Sakura!" She heard Naruto call after her but she did not pay him any mind. She ignored the pain she felt and stood up straight, breaking out into a run. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible and the only place that was safe for her was at the Uchiha Compound, the one place Naruto did not dare to go.

She reached the Uchiha compound, sprinting through the doors and slamming them shut behind her. The house was quiet and empty, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. She made her way to the couch in the living room, laying down as her body screamed with pain. She hovered her hands, which were glowing green, over her legs in order to sooth them. She finally began to relax as her pain began to slowly go away. Laying back into the couch she quickly began to fall asleep, forgetting about what just happened to her in Tsunade's office.

* * *

The doors to the house flung open as everyone began to pile in. Itachi and Neji were carrying in a boy who looked beat up; he had bruises all over, his clothes were torn, and he was currently unconscious.

"Wake up Sakura." Itachi ordered, looking at the pink medic who was passed out on the far end of the couch.

"Pinky, wake up." Kisame said in a somewhat soft tone. He gently shook Sakura until she began to open her eyes.

"Hey Sharky," Sakura said as her eyes fluttered open to see Kisame's face looking down at her.

"We need your help." Kisame said while Sakura began to get up off the couch.

Itachi and Neji placed the boy on to the couch, his body limp as it hit the cushion. Sakura looked over the boy, inspecting him and his wounds.

"What did you guys do to him?" Sakura asked, she knelled next to the boy and began to hover her hands over his body in order to heal his wounds.

"He was not willing to come with us and we ran into some complications." Neji said softly, answering her question.

Sakura nodded, she concentrated back on what she was doing and the boy's cuts and bruises began to slowly disappear. The boy left out a low moan as he began to come to his senses. He rolled on his side causing Sakura to now stand over him in order to finish healing him. His eyes began to open and he stared up at Sakura in awe. Her pink hair framed her face perfectly contrasting with her jade eyes in beautiful manner, and he could not stop staring at her. Sakura looked at him and gave him a friendly smile before taking her hands away from him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as she knelled next to him once again. The boy sat up, looking around the room in confusion before answering her.

"I'm okay- where am I exactly?" The boy looked at Sakura pleading for answers. He had light brown, messy hair with bright blue eyes and fairly tan skin.

"You are in Konoha, in the Uchiha Compound. My name is Sakura Haruno, and those guys are Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Neji." She answered, pointing at each one of the boys.

The boy nodded, glancing over everyone and returning his attention back to Sakura. She probably was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"And your name is..?"

"Keito. My name is Keito Inoue."

"Well Keito," Sakura said as she stood up, dusting herself off, "I think we need to take you out to get some clothes because yours are completely ruined."

Keito looked down at his tattered clothing, nodding in agreement with Sakura.

"Sakura-hime, I don't think that is such a good idea." Sasori said, shaking his head, "We have to report to Hokage-sama before we take him anywhere."

"Oh Sasori, you guys can report back to Shishou and I'll catch up with you guys later. I think Keito deserves to go out to get something suitable to wear after you guys beat him up."

"If you say so, un." Deidara shook his head before heading towards the door. "There's no point in arguing with her when we all know she is going to do what she wants, un."

"At least someone understands!" Sakura said with a laugh. She grabbed Keito by the arm and began to pull him towards the door, out of the house. "We will see you guys later!"

Neji sighed as he watched Sakura exit out of the house. He spontaneously ran out the door after her, needing to get something off of his chest that he had been feeling for a while.

"Sakura, wait."

Sakura turned around to watch as Neji made his way to where she was standing outside.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Wait here Keito." Sakura said as she went with Neji, they began to walk around the small garden in front of the house.

"Sakura... I would like to apologize." Neji said, avoiding Sakura's surprised look as she stared at him. "I know it may be too late for apologizes but I feel that I have to say this to you. I'm sorry for believing what everyone said about you and turning my back against you when you needed someone the most. I apologize for not sticking up for you before but things are going to change. I know the others act as if nothing happened, I can't though... not after all we put you through. I really am sorry Saku-"

Neji was cut himself off, surprised at Sakura who had her arms wrapped around him in a hug. He blushed a little but then put his arms around her, hugging her back. Sakura was truly grateful for what Neji had done. He had apologized to her and that was all that she ever wanted from one of them. She was glad to have one of her old friends back, even if she didn't admit to missing them.

"Thank you Neji, you don't realize how much this means to me." Sakura whispered before breaking away from the hug. Sakura looked over at Keito who was still waiting by the entrance of the compound.

"I have to go with Keito but I'll see you around Neji!" Sakura said with a wave as she walked over to Keito. Sakura looked back at Neji, who was still standing in the same spot, and mouthed the words _'Thank you'_ before exiting out of the Uchiha grounds, into the city streets of Konoha.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Review please!**


End file.
